SSB: Kristian's Weekendlong Beach Hideout Party
by AsoenixKnight
Summary: Starts after Chapter 5 of Shadeslayer35's fic SSB: Chat, which I've been helping him write since chapter 2. Not too great at summaries, so it's easier to just read the story to understand the plot. Read Shadeslayer35's SSB fics before reading this.


SSB: Kristian's Weekend-Long Beach Hideout Party

Rating: M, just to be safe. The rating is more for cursing than for adult content. Some hot moments will be in here though, so be ready.

Pairings: Danny/Sam, Sonic/Amy, Ash/Misty, Harry/Ginny, Naruto/Hinata, Sora/Kairi, and finally OC-Kristian/OC

Category: Humor/Romance

A/N: Hey there folks! AsoenixKristian here. Finally started on the songfic that some of you have heard about from me in my pal Shadeslayer35's chatroom fic Super Smash Brothers: Chat. He gave me the permission to have my story tie into that same one, since the two of us have been practically co-authoring that one since I joined in on chapter 2. Essentially, only 6 characters that have appeared so far in that fic will be in this one. Those six will be me (as in my OC version of myself), Danny and Sam, Sonic and Amy, and Pikachu (he'll only have a small part in here though, compared to two others in his universe). As I wound up revealing in chapter 5 (yes, that actually was me who had the party idea from the beginning, he really was more help in the song choice, which there'll be 21 songs, one per chapter excluding this chapter and the final chapter… well, maybe a song at the end of that chapter, not sure yet. Until I decide, the song count will stay 21.), Ash and Misty from the Pokemon Universe will be attending, as well as my OC girlfriend, and three other couples: Harry and Ginny from Harry Potter (slightly AU from the books. Harry and Ginny are, respectively, 19 and 18, and they are more from a modern day setting.), Naruto and Hinata from the Naruto Shippuden era (both currently 18), and finally Sora and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts (again, both are currently 18). I suck at summaries, so just read to get the Idea. By the way, practically everyone else is about 18 years old here.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Monday Afternoon: 6:30 p.m.

Two figures start to approach their destination. One, a certain blue hedgehog, asks his companion, "Hey, Danny, you think this is the spot that he was talking about for the meeting?" The other figure, a young, black-haired man, responded with "Yeah, I think so, Sonic. I mean, these are the coordinates that he sent us earlier today during today's chatroom insanity. Wonder why he wanted us to come here so early, when he said that the party isn't due to start until Friday." As they talk, they contemplate the building before them. Judging from the colors of the building, both travelers agree that the building must be that of the one who brought them there in the first place, colored all in 3 different colors: red, white, and gold. However, they also realize that the color scheme actually fit the building entirely, without a hint of tackiness in the least. The building itself appears to be a simple two-story house, the style being something of a combination of a beach house, a ranch, and a condo building. Considering the sudden shout of a familiar voice saying 'Everyone SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! DANNY AND SONIC AREN'T HERE YET, AND I WILL NOT START UNTIL EVERYONE'S HERE, AND THAT'S FINAL!', both Danny and Sonic knew that they were, most definitely, at their destination. Entering the building, Danny and Sonic notice many objects that they both would expect their host to have in the place where he lives at, based on his personality: his typical fighting weapon known as the Ultima Soul Blade, a coat rack with several hooded vests and jackets hung upon it, textbooks for his college classes, and most recognizably (for they both have seen him wearing this the first time that they each saw him), a long red scarf with a golden 8-pointed star within a circle stitched onto each end and a thin white stripe going throughout the scarf. Sonic accidentally slams the door shut, thus causing the host to finally notice Danny and Sonic's arrival.

"Hey Kristian, are we late? We heard you telling the others to stop trying to make you start without us," asks Danny and Sonic to their host. Kristian, being less than two months away from turning 19, was much like Sonic and Danny in personality: fun-loving yet vigilant, strong yet gentle-natured, smart but random, loyal yet deviously clever when it comes to pranks, and caring yet temperamental. Since the sun was still partially up, Kristian still had on his sunglasses, which hid his eyes, which were about as blue as Danny's when he's not in ghost form. Some of the sun's remaining rays made Kristian's almost pale-white (yet not albino white) skin turn to a more typical shade of white, and his brown, messy hair took on a more reddish-brown hue. "Heh, you guys heard that little outburst of mine, then," Kristian asked the pair, embarrassed. Danny and Sonic just nodded. After taking a second to glare at the others with one of his patented 'you-just-made-this-hell-freeze-over' glares, Kristian responds, "Sorry about that. Some people are just too **impatient** for their own good. Anyways, now that we are all here, let me introduce everybody before we get started."

The other four guys lined up in a row, and immediately Danny and Sonic were able to figure out two of the four: one of which had a familiar yellow mouse on his shoulder with red spots for cheeks, and the other with a real lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. "As you two can see, Ash has decided to come to the party, and he'll be bringing Misty with him. Congrats on her saying yes, by the way, old friend." Ash just nodded his thanks. "The other that you may have figured out is the true-life Harry Potter. Oddly enough, J.K. Rowling wound up with almost all of the correct info, except for two things: Harry's parents weren't killed, but somehow wound up in a coma instead until this year, and that all of the events, including Harry's birth, took place 11 years after when they did in the books. He will be there with Ginny. Seriously, you two need to get back to being boyfriend/girlfriend again so I can see that oh so hilarious look on Ron's face again." Harry just smirked at the memory of the look that Kristian mentioned. "Now to introduce the two that you two don't likely recognize, Sonic, Danny. First, meet Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja hotshot of his home village in his universe, as well as its most unpredictable ninja. It was by combining on of Naruto's signature moves with that of one of his long-time rival's signature moves to create my Rasendori attack. He will be bringing his now 3-year crush Hinata Hyuga." The room's only blond inhabitant, wearing his typical orange-and-black outfit, just nodded his head and flashed a quick peace sign to indicate to Danny and Sonic where he was. "Finally, meet Sora, the Keyblade master in his dimension, which is also known as the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Sometimes people swear that he is his dimension's version of me, and that I am this dimension's version of him. He's going to be coming with his crush of about 10 to 13 years now, Kairi." The only other brunette in the room nodded his head and briefly raised his hand in hello. Danny and Sonic can see why he and Kristian were thought to be their own dimension's version of the other: both had the same hair shade, the same grin, the same general physique, the same eye color, and even the same mixed air of kindness and strength. The only real differences were that Kristian wears glasses when Sora does not, and Sora has a more tan skin color.

"Alrighty then, now that everyone knows who the others are, we can get started on the plan. Now, listen up…"

* * *

A/N: What, did you think I was actually going to spoil the big surprise of the plan so soon? As if! No worries though, you will find out in the next chapter what it is that we are scheming, as will our 7 lovely female costars. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. By the way, I do not own any of the characters in here except for my OCs. Chapter 2: 'Surfing, Paintball, and "The Plan" is Put into Action!' will come out soon, so until then, embrace you inner madne… oh look, a quarter! Almost forgot: please r&r, no flames please. This is my first published fic, so please just give constructive criticism. Thanks!

Update 8/23/2012: I'm back, and I've made some slight changes to keep with my current character plans. Sorry, but for a while there, my notes for this fic 'disappeared' on me. However, I have finally found them again! Also, I'm slightly stuck as to what to do for Ginny's swimsuit and surfboard, so please, PM me any ideas that you may have for that. I do need reviews, so I will be sure to thank everyone that reviews in the next chapter. Also, expect various characters from other series to pop in every now and then for the chapters to come. Anyways, see you guys soon, both here and in my upcoming fics!


End file.
